Make Someone Happy
Make Someone Happy is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. Plot After James boasts about himself, Thomas tells him to think of other people. When James is shunting trucks, he sees Mrs. Kyndley, who discovered that her sister cannot visit her. Sir Topham Hatt soon hears the news and James is happy when Harold gives her a ride. James later takes Mrs. Kyndley on a mystery tour and Mrs. Kyndley is delighted when she gets to open the seaside fair. James then agrees with Thomas that making someone happy does cheer them up. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Oliver * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * Skarloey (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) * Harry Topper (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * Kirk Ronan * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * Brendam Docks * Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Bay * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Lighthouse * Ffarquhar * Sodor Hay Company (stock footage) * Rheneas (stock footage) * Sodor Castle (stock footage) Trivia * Stock footage from Four Little Engines, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and mirrored stock footage from Oliver's Find is used. * The model of Mrs. Kyndley used in this episode is different from the one used previously. * The fairground carousel plays a calliope version of the original theme tune. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** Mrs. Kyndley's last speaking role to date. ** The last appearance of Kirk Ronan station in the television series to date. ** The last appearance of the Tar Tankers until the tenth season episode, Toby's Afternoon Off. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel are seen in their old liveries in stock footage and in a later scene. * There is a grammatical error on Tiger Moth's banner. It says "Harry Toppers Fair" when it should say "Harry Topper's Fair". * After Mrs. Kyndley says "My sister has rung to tell me she can't come to stay with me," James releases steam but no sound is heard. * In the German dub of this episode, when Percy and Oliver arrive at Brendam Docks, Manfred Steffen refers to Oliver as Thomas. * When Harold takes off at Dryaw, Percy is seen pulling tankers, but he was supposed to be with Oliver. Additionally, Percy's lamp disappears for the rest of the episode, apart from the end. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * Some of the stalls at the fair change positions. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:MakeSomeoneHappytitlecard.png|UK title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyUStitlecard.png|Alternative US title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyandOtherThomasAdventuresTitleCard.png|US VHS/DVD Title Card File:MakeSomeoneHappySlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:MakeSomeoneHappyGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday1.png|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy1.png File:ThomasandtheRumours2.png|Stock footage File:FourLittleEngines3.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady23.png|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy2.png|James and Thomas File:MakeSomeoneHappy3.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy4.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy5.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy6.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy7.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy8.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy9.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy10.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy11.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy12.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy13.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy14.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy15.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy16.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy17.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy18.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy19.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy20.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy85.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy21.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy22.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy23.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy24.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy25.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy26.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy27.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy28.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy29.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy30.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.png File:ThomasandtheRumours69.png|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy32.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy33.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy34.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy36.png File:Oliver'sFind60.jpg|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy38.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy39.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy40.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy41.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy42.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy43.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy44.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy45.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy46.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy47.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy48.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy49.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy50.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy51.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy52.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy53.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy54.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy55.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy56.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy57.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy58.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy84.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy59.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy60.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy61.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy62.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy63.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy64.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy65.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy66.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy67.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy68.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy69.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy70.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy71.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy72.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy73.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy74.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy75.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy76.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy77.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy78.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy79.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy80.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy81.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy82.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy83.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy24.jpg|Extended Scene File:MakeSomeoneHappy67.jpg|Deleted scene File:MakeSomeoneHappy68.jpg|Deleted scene File:MakeSomeoneHappy36.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy99.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy66.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy37.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:TomyJamesandtheMerryGoRound.jpeg|TOMY James and the Merry Go Round Episode File:Make Someone Happy-British Narration|UK Narration File:Make Someone Happy-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes